


A Treasured Piece

by Marinette_Dupain_Cheng



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Art, F/M, Portraits, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng/pseuds/Marinette_Dupain_Cheng
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	A Treasured Piece

"C'mon Adrien, let's draw something!" Marinette urged.

"But milady, you know I'm not an artist! It'll turn out horrible. Besides what would I even draw?" Adrien replied stubbornly.

"This is only fair after I attempted piano. And fencing. And Chinese. The least you could do is try one of my hobbies. I would have done something like fashion design, but you must see a lot of that anyway."

"Okay, okay, I'll draw something LB."

"Ooh, let's draw each other!"

"Marinette. I've already told you that I CAN'T DRAW. My drawing wouldn't look good!"

"It'll look amazing! Trust me."

Adrien sighed. Of course he trusted her. But what he didn't trust were his drawing skills.

\---

"Milady. How. Did. You. Possibly. Do. That. In. TWO. Minutes," Adrien's eyes widened as he saw what she drew. His gaze went from her drawing to his, and he suddenly felt bad about how it turned out.

"It's not THAT good. The proportions here are all wrong, and I didn't shade this area correctly, the lighting's off..."

"Marinette, it looks great!" Tikki told her.

"I told you mine wouldn't look good," Adrien mumbled, crumpling his drawing and getting up to throw it away.

"Kitty, you didn't even let me see it." Marinette rose from her seat and tried to grab the drawing out of his hands. With a bit of help from Tikki and Plagg (who were clearly curious as to how it looked), she managed to take it out of his hands.

She opened it and gasped. It wasn't perfect, but she loved it nonetheless. He had added the slightest details to the drawing of her face.

"Aww, Chat, this looks great! I love it!"

"You do?" He raised an eyebrow at her odd liking to his drawing of her. Surely it hadn't been THAT good.

"Of course! You're a great artist! I'll keep this forever!" she beamed, holding up the portrait to see it once more.

"I am? You will?" Adrien shrugged. He didn't think it was that good.

"I think she's going crazy," Plagg commented, earning him a glare from Tikki. "What? It wasn't THAT good. Besides, why waste time DRAWING when you could be eating cheese?"


End file.
